Volterra Edward
by A Little Bit Of Love
Summary: I wrote this for a contest at the last minute...this is what I thought Edward was going through before when he was going to show himself to the humans after he thought Bella had died.


**A/N this is my first attempt at writing, I wrote this for a contest at the last minute...Twilight is owned by SM and this is a POV based on chapter 20 in New Moon when Edward is getting ready to show himself to the humans.**

**

* * *

**

New Moon chapter 20 Volterra from Edward point of view

I still can't believe my Bella is gone. I hope there really is a heaven and

that is where she is now. I doubt I will be going there. As much as it seems

I should stay alive because I wont see my love again anyway, I can't think

about staying on this earth while she breaths no more.

I don't feel like she is gone. I don't know how to describe how I felt

earlier. There was a jolt I could feel in my body that something was not

right. The feeling lasted for five minutes and then it was gone and I felt

like I did before. I am not sure what it could mean.

Then Rosalie calls and tells me about Alice's vision. Oh I can't handle the

thought. I am mad that Alice was even looking for Bella but now I know I can

't be here anymore. I can't go on without her. I know how hard it is not to

see and touch her every moment. That is agony.

I just don't understand why she would kill herself. I never should have

left. Of course I was already thinking about going back to Forks because I

could not stay away from Bella. I need her. Needed her. I don't like

thinking about Bella in the past tense.

I relive the moment that the Volturi refuse my request. I now have no choice

but to provoke them into killing me. Aro is to greedy he want my ability to

be close at hand even offering for me to stay there in Volterra. Not likely.

What would be the best?

It needs to be something that will be noticed. Since they would not just

take care of my request, I want them to have to deal with the consequences

of not letting this be a simple act of mercy.

The perfect place will be in the square under the bell tower. I didn't even

think about it being Saint Marcus Day so maybe the best would be just to

walk out into the sunlight and let the humans see my skin. Bella loved the

way my skin sparkled in the sun. My tribute to my love.

Or maybe I should go find a car and pick it up. That would definitely get

the humans attention.

Hunting: I am thirsty. Hm that is a thought since the Volturi do not allow

hunting in the city maybe I should just go on a killing spree. Could I go

and kill innocent humans just to get what I want? Oh but Carlisle would be

so upset. I don't want to hurt my family anymore than my death will do to

them. Poor Esme. Can I do this to my family? They have been great to me and

so supportive with Bella's relationship and mine. No, that is not an

option.

Why didn't I just do what Bella wanted and change her? I don't want her

damned like the rest of us. But what good did it do to want her to have a

long happy human life and now she will never see it.

I think the best thing to do will be to just step out and let the humans see

me plus I can be right there near the Volturi entrance so they wont take

long to get me and at long last I will not suffer without my sweet love in

the world.

Ok its almost noon. I can hear all the people out in the square they are so

happy watching the celebration. So many random thoughts are entering my

mind. "Why is this girl running through like that? Is she crazy? So rude."

I wonder if I will lose that ability if there is an afterlife? It would be

nice to not to have every ones thoughts racing through my head. Of course

the one person I would love to have her thoughts I never could hear. I wish

I knew the secret behind that.

I swear I can hear Bella calling my name. "Edward!" But I know that is not

possible.

So I unbutton my shirt and let is fall. Close my eyes and just wait for the

bells to sound that the noon hour has arrived.

I will just think back to my time with Bella and how much I love her and

missed her. The way her heart reacted when we kissed. That made me smile

just a bit. The sweet smell Bella gave off that called me to her. This is

the closest to dreaming I will get.

I hear splashing. Is someone playing in the fountain? Strange. I keep my

eyes closed.

Then the bell starts. BOOM. Wait. BOOM. Not yet. BOOM. Stay. BOOM. Almost.

BOOM…BOOM…BOOM…BOOM and I hear Bella's voice again she must be waiting for

me in the afterlife and I did not even notice any Volturi trying to kill me

this is better than I thought…BOOM.. I lift one leg and move it forward to

take me closer to the moment that reveals my true self…I hear Bella yelling

my name calling me and that just makes me so happy…then all the sudden I am

hit with a soft body and immediately I can smell Bella's scent, I wrap my

arms around her its amazing she is still so warm and soft.

I open my eyes slowly and look down into Bella's beautiful face. I really am

shocked to see her. I say: "Amazing, Carlisle was right."

Then I hear Bella telling me " Edward, You've got to get back into the

shadows. You have to move!" Of course that makes no sense but that's my

Bella. She was trying to push me back for some reason.

I said "I can't believe how quick it was. I didn't feel a thing-they're very

good," closing my eyes I press my lips to her hair "Death that hath sucked

the honey of the breath, hath had no power yet upon thy beauty" I quoted

Romeo, then to Bella "You smell just exactly the same as always, so maybe

this is hell. I don't care. I'll take it."

"I'm not dead," she says "and neither are you! Please Edward,, we have to

move. They can't be far away!" she is squirming around in my hold.

I think I hear Felix and Demetri thinking they "hope they are not to late to

catch me before I expose us all."

"What was that" I ask

"We are not dead, not yet! But we have to get out of here before the

Volturi-"

Then I realized it was Felix and Demetri and they can smell Bella and they

are excited. So I pull Bella around up against the wall to shield her from

them. Now that I have her back I am not letting them get to her.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this and please keep in mind this was my first attempt ...Thank you_


End file.
